Lord Weasley
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Lord and Lady Weasley have guests, but the twins are up to something again.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and ** **Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1187

Title: Lord Weasley

Note: AU! Royalty

Warnings:

Beta: Aya

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Ollivanders: Dogwood: Write about Fred or George Weasley.

Care of Magical Creatures: Fairies /Pixies- write about the Weasley twins causing mischief.

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 5: Mythology- Task #8: Write about a person being a ticking time bomb. Figuratively.

Yearly:

Prompt 841 [Relationship] Twins

Word 66 [Word] Bedroom

* * *

The Burrow was never quiet; Lord Arthur Weasley and his wife, Molly, currently had six children. The most mischievous of those were the twins, Fred and George Weasley. Lord Arthur was entertaining an elite group of witches and wizards in the dining room. The guests were sipping red wine and discussing the current issues with Muggle exposure. The twins were listening at the door while their father entertained his colleagues.

"Children really brighten up a household. They never turn the lights off," he joked to his guests, making them all chuckle in response. They weren't aware how right Lord Weasley was, many of them were unmarried or childless, except for Lucius Malfoy.

"Indeed, my Draco is the same of course, ever the curious little lad," Malfoy replied, sipping on his glass of red wine.

"How old is he now? Same age as our youngest, isn't he?" Lord Weasley queried, he had always cared for the wellbeing of those he worked with. Malfoy nodded in reply. Arthur was a kind man, with a curiosity for all things Muggle. He worked in the Ministry purely for the love of it, and a lot of his colleagues were jealous of him for this reason.

"Hoping the next one is a girl," Lord Weasley said. "I would love to have at least one daughter."

"Oh no," Malfoy laughed. "One child is quite enough for me."

Someone let out a not-very-subtle cough to show that they needed to get the conversation back on track.

Arthur could only hope that his children would be able to stay out of trouble for one night. Molly Weasley was a kind woman. But although, Lady Weasley was pregnant with her next child she ruled the house with an iron fist. They always wanted a big family.

The twins were bored of eavesdropping, deciding to go and hatch a scheme.

* * *

"Hey, George," Fred said.

"Yes, Fred?" George replied.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Fred asked.

"Of course, first the siblings, then the dinner?" George asked. Fred nodded. The two of them went and plotted on how to make the biggest mess out of this important dinner, arguing that everyone needed to know when to laugh about things. First on the list was Bill—they planned to plant a bug in his room, and they knew he talked in his sleep.

Charlie's prank was genius, if they did say so themselves. They planned a spell that would fill the room with water so Charlie's bed would float in his room, but the water wouldn't leak out underneath the door and would remain contained to the bedroom. It was an intricate spell, but the twins had managed to get hold of their brother Percy's spell books for offensive Charms.

It doesn't seem all that bad to flood your brothers room, but the fact was that they had come to the knowledge of some very juicy information on Charlie—he couldn't swim. The water wasn't deep enough to cause injury, just a large fright.

Next to be targeted was Percy. Now Percy, they needed to approach delicately, because if anything went wrong, he wasn't the most pleasant to live with. They planted an exploding dung bomb in Percy's bed. When it went off, the reaction was like clockwork.

"Mother!" Percy cried, covered in the remnants of the bomb.

"Yes, dear," she said and then saw his face. Her smile faded and was replaced with a scowl.

"Who did this?" she asked Percy.

"Them—" Percy said, pointing to the twins who had managed to contain their giggles.

"Us? Never, what utter poppycock," one of the twins said, trying to look innocent.

"Well, I'm not calling you a liar, but… I can't think of a way to finish that sentence." Percy said.

"I'm going to give you one chance to come clean," Lady Weasley said, turning to them with a fierce glare.

"Don't you know us at all?" the other twin queried.

"I'm your mother; I know everything," Molly said.

"Okay, new theory. Maybe we should play so quietly no one can hear us," Fred said, trying to look innocent.

"You two better behave," Molly said with a stern voice before telling Percy to clean up. They walked to the room, shocked they had gotten off with a warning.

As soon as they were out of sight, George gave Fred a high five.

Ron, the youngest brother, was the easiest target of them all. He was frightened of spiders, so all they did to him was let a bunch of harmless spiders loose in his bedroom, probably around a hundred or so.

"On your left," Fred cried suddenly as they saw their payback in the form of water balloons raining down on them. On the other side was all the other brothers banded together to descend upon the twins and get back at them. They managed to dodge most, but not all, of the water balloons that got thrown at them, and their reflexes really got tested. They laughed loudly as they tried to remain as dry as possible.

This water balloon fight caused the twins to dash from the room, going to hide from their siblings until the heat settled down. On their way out the kitchen door, they saw the pudding their mother prepared for the visiting royalty. They couldn't help put an exploding pebble inside, so once they went to cut the cake, it would blow up all over their father's face.

Quick as a flash they were outside. They hid outside beneath the window in the foliage so they could see the group of formal men in the dining room. They couldn't wait until their mother brought the cake out to them. They held their breaths as dinner finished and Lady Weasley offered tea and cake for the guests.

"This is it," one whispered.

"Yup!" injected the other, overcome with emotion.

Once the beautiful layered cake was placed on the table, Lord Weasley took a knife and proceeded to cut it. Once the knife slid into the red layered cake it exploded, covering him and most of the table in cake. The beige tablecloth was ruined, and Molly sighed at her children's antics.

"Fred! George!" Arthur cried, but the twins knew better than to respond straight away. They would let the dust settle before they returned back home. The sunlight had disappeared long before they crept back into the house unnoticed since their parents had gone to bed. They knew the twins would show up again eventually and weren't too worried when they didn't return before dark. The air in the house was stifling, but they reached their room without waking anyone up.

"Time for bed," George muttered as they closed the door behind them, getting into their decorated red bunk beds, staring at a ceiling covered in glow in the dark stickers. The room used to belong to their brother Ron, but his room was moved when the twins decided they wanted to continue to share. All the other brother's wanted their own space, but the twins were inseparable, and that was just the way they liked it.


End file.
